Sakura dan Sasuke
by yamanakavidi
Summary: <html><head></head>Ceritaku berbeda, karena cintaku bukan seperti mereka. Cintaku dengannya berbeda. Karena ini bukanlah cerita tentang Romeo dan Juliet maupun Rama dan i adalah cerita tentang Sasuke & Sakura/Rnr?/</html>


Kisah cinta yang didambakan semua pasangan adalah kisah cinta yang manis dari awal hingga akhir. Kisahku dengannya pun demikian, manis seperti coklat yang sering dia buat untukku. Rasa awalnya manis, tapi sangat pahit di akhir.

Kisahku dengannya bukanlah seperti kisah mengharukan Romeo dan Juliet, bukan seperti Rama dan Shinta yang memiliki cerita cinta yang abadi. Bukan seperti Pangeran William dan Putri Kate. Ceritaku berbeda, karena cintaku bukan seperti mereka. Cintaku dengannya berbeda. Karena ini bukanlah cerita tentang Romeo dan Juliet maupun Rama dan Shinta.

Ini adalah cerita tentang **Sasuke & Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama, Angst**

**Pair: Sasuke U., & Sakura H.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: klise, inspirasi from Mission Imposible 2, NEWBIE, Typo's?!, OOC, (mungkin) bisa buat nangis.**

**yamanakavidi present**

**A Naruto fanfiction**

**"Sasuke & Sakura"**

**~…~**

Dedaunan musim gugur yang membuat jalanan yang aku tempuh tertutupi oleh ribuan daun berwarna kuning kecoklatan, juga membuat ban mobil yang aku kendarai beradu dengan ribuan daun gugur itu. Suara gemerisik daun adalah sensasi tersendiri bagiku ketika aku jenuh dengan suasana sepi di dalam mobil mewahku. Tapi, itu dulu. Karena sekarang, disampingku telah ada seorang gadis yang menemani hariku, mendengar keluh kesahku, serta menerima aku yang seperti ini.

Mataku melirik ke arah dimana perempuan itu tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang yang ada di sampingku. Garis bibirku tertarik ke atas, sungguh hanya dia yang bisa membuatku nyaman dengan suasana yang ia ciptakan. Hari ini, aku mengajaknya melihat pertunjukkan di sudut kota. Dia semangat sekali hingga berlonjak-lonjak seperti anak kecil. Aku pun tertawa dibuatnya, aku yang _stoic_ ini bisa berubah terbalik jika bersamanya.

Mungkin, dia sangat lelah hingga tertidur sebegitu pulasnya. Aku memang mengajaknya setelah dia selesai dari pekerjaannya. Dia seorang pelayan di salah satu toko souvenir di pusat kota. Dia gadis baik yang selalu memberi sebagian jerih payahnya yang mungkin sangat sedikit dibanding dengan gajiku sebagai manager di salah satu perusahaan tekstil. Tapi, aku bangga padanya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh kepadaku, meskipun dia bukan dari keluarga yang berada, dia tidak pernah meminta barang mewah dariku.

Bahkan, aku harus memaksanya untuk menerima sebuah gaun berwarna merah yang harganya seperempat dari gajiku atau katanya satu tahun dari gajinya. Sungguh, dia adalah gadis paling keras kepala yang pernah aku temui dan aku miliki.

Pertemuanku dengannya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika aku membeli seuntai kalung manik untuk kekasih lamaku di toko tempat dia bekerja dengan senyum dia berkata akan mencarikan yang terbaik. Esoknya, aku bertemu lagi dengannya yang menolongku dari kejaran preman kampung. Aku pikir hari itu adalah hari tersialku, karena mobilku harus _diservise_ pada hari aku akan melakukan _meeting _dengan perusahaan besar yang sangat memegang teguh akan kedisiplinan. Tapi, setelah aku bertemu dengannya aku pikir hari itu adalah hari paling beruntung dalam hidupku, karena di hari itu aku mengetahui satu keajaiban dalam dirinya.

_**.**_

Ckiit! Mobil yang membawaku dengannya berhenti tepat didepan rumah mungil bercat hijau tua dengan sedikit sentuhan warna putih. "Hei, Sakura bangun. Kita sudah sampai" Ujarku sembari menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah mungilnya itu. Tapi, _kaa-san _sudah menelponku untuk cepat pulang karena ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku. "Umm.." Geliat tak nyaman Sakura menghentikan pergerakanku yang sedari tadi menepuki pundaknya pelan.

"Sudah sampaikah?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Gadis berambut pink itu selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum bahkan ketika aku dalam keadaan yang rumit.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke dalam" Ucapku sambil berharap dia tidak akan marah karena kesalahanku ini. Dan, dari onix hitamku ini aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum tulus kepadaku sembari menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah, pulang. Aku tidak mau kalau ibumu sampai menunggu lama" Ujarnya lembut. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat pucat, dia juga sering terlihat menahan rasa sakit dibagian lambung. Kupikir dia telat makan jadi kubelikan saja obat _maag_ untuknya.

"O, jadi kau mengusirku?" Ujarku pura-pura marah kepadanya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke_-kun" _Ucapnya manis. Ah, aku benar-benar suka dengan sikap manisnya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang, sampai jumpa Nyonya Uchiha" Ujarku sambil menghidupkan kembali mobilku. Dia terdiam sejenak, mungkin kaget karena mendengar panggilan baru dariku untuknya. Lalu, dia tersenyum manis sembari berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan". Dan, aku pun langsung memacu mobilku dengan cepat.

**Sasuke PoV End.**

**~…~**

Sakura menatap sendu mobil yang baru saja mengantarnya pulang, dia masih merasa tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke yang notabennya anak dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayah Sasuke yang bernama Fugaku Uchiha adalah ketua dari salah satu fraksi politik dan memegang jabatan penting sebagai Menteri Pertahanan Negara. Sedangkan ibunya Mikoto Uchiha, adalah seorang anggota dari Badan Penelitian Genetika Internasional yang bertepat di Konoha.

"Aw..," Sakura memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit seperti ada semburan api yang akan membakarnya, dengan tertatih dia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke rumah mungilnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mungkin sudah lelah melayani para pembeli yang datang ke toko tempat bekerjanya tadi.

.

.

Ruangan besar dengan banyak pegawainya yang berseragam putih itu berlarian menuju ruangan dalam yang lebih kecil dari ruang utama yang dihiasi dengan banyaknya mikroskop laboratorium, tabung-tabung penelitian, serta beberapa tabung kecil yang menyimpan DNA serta sel yang dibutuhkan untuk penelitian.

"Ada apa, Yakushi_-san?" _Tanya wanita berambut hitam panjang yang heran akan tingkah laku para bawahannya yang berlarian keluar masuk ke dalam ruangan Orochimaru.

"Begini Uchiha_-sama, _kami telah menemukan sebuah rekayasa genetik yang bisa membuat seluruh organ tubuh mati dan tak berfungsi" Ujar Kabuto yang sedang berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Lalu?" Tanya Mikoto kembali. Nampaknya dia mulai tertarik dengan apa yang telah bawahannya temukan.

"Kami masih akan menyelidikinya. Tapi, ternyata ada penduduk yang telah terkena efek dari rekayasa genetik kami" Ujar Kabuto seraya berbisik. Sebenarnya, informasi ini belum banyak yang mengetahui. Tapi, setelah Tsunade yang membawa dua kapsul hasil rekayasa genetik itu pulang, kehebohan pun terjadi di ruang penelitian genetik yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru.

"Bisa kau terangkan lebih jelas lagi?" Ujar Mikoto dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi. "Begini, rekayasa genetik itu kami namakan Chimaera. Kami mengambil namanya karena cara penyebaran efeknya seperti monster yang berasal dari mitologi Yunani itu. Efeknya akan menyerang bagian lambung, rasanya seperti terbakar dari dalam dan efek ini sangat sulit dikenali. Penyakitnya sama seperti _maag, _radang lambung, dan _thypus. _Cara kerja penyakit ini adalah dengan menggerogoti seluruh organ penting yang ada dalam tubuh. Organ pertama yang diserang adalah hati"

"Chimaera akan menggerogoti hati sampai organ itu tidak berfungsi lagi. Dia juga akan lakukan itu pada organ-organ penting lainnya. Dan, coba bayangkan kalau itu terjadi di jantung dan otak. Serta penularan penyakit ini seperti penyakit AIDS dan penyakit TB."

Mikoto hanya bisa terdiam, dalam hati dia bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan penyakit itu menyerang siapapun diluar sana. Dan, dalam hati dia berdoa agar keluarganya tidak termasuk dalam salah satu pengidap penyakit yang berasal dari virus Chimaera itu.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pink itu menatap kosong bebatuan yang sedang menjadi pijakannya. Dia sedang merapati nasib buruk yang baru menimpanya. Seminggu yang lalu, dia baru dipecat dari pekerjaan yang telah ia tekuni selama empat tahun itu. Masalahnya adalah karena dia meninum obat berwarna hijau yang ada di atas meja bosnya.

Awalnya, dia sedang melayani pembeli seperti biasanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba _maag _nya kambuh. Dia pun berbicara kepada bosnya yang sebenarnya adalah ahli biologi. Tsunade, nama bos Sakura langsung menyuruhnya mengambil sendiri obat yang ada di atas mejanya. Tsunade sedang sibuk melayani pembeli dari luar negeri yang sedang ingin melihat apa saja _souvenir_ khas dari kota Konoha.

Dengan cepat, Sakura masuk ke ruangan bosnya itu. Lalu, dia melihat dua kapsul obat yang ada di atas meja Tsunade. _"Kata Tsunade-sama ambil obat yang berwarna hijau. Tapi, obat yang mana?" _Sakura bingung karena ada banyak obat yang berwarna hijau di atas meja bosnya yang masih cantik di usia yang hampir melewati kepala lima. Tapi, dia pernah mendengar kalau obat _maag _itu baunya berbeda. Sakura pun akhirnya memilih dua kapsul obat yang ada di dekat dokumen penting Tsunade.

Setelah melayani pembeli tadi, Tsunade langsung menuju ke ruangannya untuk meneliti obat yang baru saja dia bawa dari ruang penelitian Genetika. Dia kaget ketika menemui obat hijaunya tidak berada lagi di atas dokumen pentingnya. Dengan garang, dia kumpulkan semua pekerjanya dan bertanya pada mereka siapa yang telah menyentuh obat berwarna hijau yang ada di atas mejanya. Tentu saja, Sakura langsung mengaku bahwa dialah yang telah meminum obat itu, karena Sakura kira obat itu adalah obat sakit perut biasa.

Tsunade terbelalak kaget, dia teringat akan apa yang terjadi setelah seseorang meminum obat mematikan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia langsung memecat Sakura dan berkata pada gadis 22 tahun itu agar mencari pekerjaan yang tidak berhubungan dengan matahari. Tsunade beralasan bahwa obat yang diminum Sakura itu akan membuat kulitnya kering jika berada di bawah matahari terlalu lama. Dan, Sakura masih belum menceritakan masalah yang menimpanya kepada siapapun bahkan kepada kekasihnya sendiri.

**~yv~**

Uchiha Mikoto menatap nanar kertas yang sedang dibacanya itu. Dia harus melakukan tindakan pencegahan sebelum penyakit itu menyebar luas dikalangan masyarakat. Dan kini, menurut para kepolisian sudah terdeteksi 35 orang yang telah terinfeksi virus Chimaera itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya salah satu anggota kepolisian yang telah membawa kabar tidak baik ini kepada Mikoto.

"Hh.. Segera tangkap semua yang mengidap penyakit dari virus Chimaera, penjarakan mereka di penjara bawah tanah. Aku tidak mau sampai penyakit ini menyebar luas di kalangan masyarakat umum." Ujar Mikoto. Dia adalah wakil ketua Badan Penelitian Genetika Internasional jadi sudah sepantasnya dia memberi keputusan sepihak ketika sang ketua, Orochimaru tidak ada di ruangannya.

**~S&S~**

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu membuka pintu rumahnya pelan sembari menahan sakit di bagian perutnya. Padahal tadi dia sudah sarapan dan makan siang tapi entah kenapa sakitnya belum juga sembuh. Dia pun mendudukan diri di _Genkan _sambil memandangi satu per satu sepatu butut yang ada di rak samping yang menempel di dinding rumahnya. Padahal, kemarin Sasuke berkata padanya bahwa pria itu akan membelikannya sepatu baru dengan merek jual yang berkualitas Internasional. Tapi, tetap saja Sakura itu sangat keras kepala dia tidak mau menerima sepatu pemberian Sasuke alasannya dia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke.

"_Okaeri"_ Ucap ibu Sakura ketika baru saja keluar dari dapur. Dia tadi mendengar pintu depan dibuka oleh seseorang yang berarti anak gadisnya ini sudah pulang. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya hari ini Sakura tidak berteriak riang sambil berkata, **"Tadaima" **ketika baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

"Maaf kaa_-san, _aku lupa mengucapkan salam" Ucap Sakura menyesal. Keadaan tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini begitu lemah membuat dirinya harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra bahkan untuk mengucapkan salam.

Mebuki menatap sendu anak gadisnya ketika dengan pelan Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mungilnya. Dia tahu kalau Sakura akhir-akhir ini sangat tidak sehat, sebenarnya dia sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk istirahat saja di rumah. Tapi, memang dasar Sakura yang keras kepala dia tetap bekerja dengan keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan.

Suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya langsung membuat Mebuki ceria. "Itu pasti, Sasuke" Dia memang sudah mengetahui hubungan anaknya dengan manager Hito Corp itu, meskipun dia masih takut jikalau Sasuke hanya mempermainkan Sakura karena perbedaan derajat mereka yang cukup jauh.

**~…~**

Cuaca sore hari ini begitu cerah, aku mempercepat laju lexus kesayanganku supaya bisa menemuinya segera. Hari ini, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya dengan datang di tempat kerjanya. Karena akhir-akhir ini dia seperti tidak memperbolehkanku menemuinya di toko _souvenir _milik Tsunade Senju yang masih termasuk dalam daftar para _staf _di BPG Internasional tempat kerja ibuku.

Aku hentikan mobil hitamku di depan toko yang lumayan mewah itu. Dengan segera, aku berjalan menuju dimana kekasihku bekerja. Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya, aku seperti tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan orang lain jika aku benar-benar melakukan itu kepadanya.

"Dimana, Sakura?" Tanyaku pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang menata _souvenir _yang berantakan akibat seseorang. Karena, ketika aku masuk ke dalam toko ini aku mendengar seorang pelanggan marah kepada pelayan dengan alasanya pelayan itu tidak becus dalam bekerja.

"Sakura sudah dipecat dua minggu yang lalu, tuan" Jawabnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan sampai dia harus dipecat?" Tanyaku lagi. Sakura, kenapa dia tidak menceritakan hal ini kepadaku? Aku adalah kekasihnya, tidak sepantasnya dia tidak menceritakan masalah yang sedang menimpanya kepadaku.

Pelayan itu menceritakan kronologi ceritanya, dia bilang Sakura dengan ceroboh meminum obat yang ada di atas meja nyonya Senju -Tsunade, lalu Sakura pun dipecat. Dia juga bilang kalau Sakura berfikir itu adalah obat sakit perut biasa, karena hari itu dia sedang tidak enak badan.

Aku langsung memacu mobilku pergi dari toko menyebalkan itu untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura. Dia harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepadaku. Bagaimana mungkin, hanya karena salah minum obat Sakura langsung di pecat begitu saja.

Memang, sebegitu pentingnya kah obat itu bagi Tsunade? Atau mungkin, obat itu adalah obat pencegah keriput karena dia memang masih terlihat masih muda dengan usia sebenarnya yang sudah mendekati 50 tahun. Mungkin, dia tidak ingin Sakura tetap terlihat muda, dia ingin menjadi yang paling cantik di antara semua gadis di Konoha.

Tapi, tidak mungkin. Buktinya Sakura pernah cerita kalau setiap bulan mereka pasti diberi banyak _cream _wajah untuk perawatan. Itu menandakan, bahwa Tsunade tidak memecat Sakura karena takut kecantikannya tersaingi.

"Aku tidak sakit. Tolong lepaskan aku, kalian salah orang"

"Tolong lepaskan dia tuan. Sakura anakku, dia sehat. Dia tidak terkena virus apapun"

Belum selesai aku bergulat dengan pikiran gila ini, kini telingaku menangkap suara teriakan Sakura serta ibunya. Mataku juga menangkap dua orang polisi membawa Sakura untuk ikut mereka ke balik jeruji besi. Aku pun, langsung berlari menuju keramaian itu. "Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku garang pada kedua polisi itu.

Suigetsu, nama dari salah satu polisi itu menyerahkan sebuah surat perintah untukku. "Ini, surat perintahnya. Nona ini telah terinfeksi virus Chimaera" Ujarnya tegas.

"Sasuke_-kun, _tolong aku mereka ini salah orang. Aku hanya sakit ringan biasa. Aku tidak sesakit itu Sasuke_-kun. _Kumohon, tolong aku" Ujar Sakura sambil berteriak kesakitan. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Kedua tangannya telah dikunci dengan borgol dari polisi gila itu, dengan kedua lengan yang juga digenggam keras oleh polisi sadis itu, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Mau bagaimana lagi, yang memberi perintah saja Orochimaru, ketua dari BPG Internasional. Yang pasti diagnosa yang dia lakukan benar. Aku hanya tidak menyangka, aku begitu lemah sampai kekasihku saja tidak bisa aku lindungi.

"Sasuke_-kun, _tolong aku. Kaa_-san, _aku tidak sakit. Aku sehat. Hiks, aku mohon tolong aku" Setetes air mata dari mata indahnya itu mampu membuat hatiku bergejolak. "Apakah diagnosa ini benar?" Tanyaku sejujurnya aku memang sudah yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sakura. Kalau memang Sakura hanya sakit lambung biasa, sakitnya tidak mungkin sampai terasa terbakar seperti yang dia ceritakan kepadaku.

"Maafkan kami, tapi diagnosa ini dipantau langsung oleh tuan Orochimaru. Jadi, kami yakin kalau kami tidak salah" Ujar Suigetsu lagi. Aku terdiam, kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan linangan air mata yang siapa jatuh kapan saja.

"Sasuke, S-Sa-Sakura sehat Sasuke, dia hanya sakit biasa. Kumohon hiks tolong dia. Di-dia putriku satu-satunya. Dialah semangatku, Sasuke. Hiks.. Hiks, aku mohon" Ibu Sakura sampai berlutut di bawah kakiku, agar aku mau menuruti kata-katanya.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini, Haruno_-san _aku akan menolong Sakura aku janji" Ujarku yakin. Bahkan, sebelum ibu Sakura menyuruhku melindungi anaknya, aku pasti langsung berangkat melindungi gadis itu.

"Aargh.."

"Sa-Sakura" Ujarku panik. Aku melihat Sakura memegangi perutnya dengan tangan terborgol itu dengan kuat. Dia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang sangat. Aku rasanya ingin menangis, sebegitu sakitnya kah sampai Sakura pun tidak bisa berteriak kencang seperti dulu. Suaranya seperti telah habis hanya untuk meneriaki sesuatu yang membuatnya kesakitan. Sebegitu sakitkah, sampai mata indahnya tertutupi oleh lingkaran hitam tebal di bawah kantung matanya? Sebegitu sakitnya kah sampai tubuhnya yang dulu segar dan ramping menjadi tulang berlapis kulit.

Sasuke no baka. Dimana kau ketika kekasihmu sedang bertarung melawan rasa sakitnya? Dimana kau yang harusnya mengelap air matanya dan menenangkan dirinya ketika sakit itu datang? Dimana kau yang harusnya ada disampingnya untuk memberi semangat kehidupan padanya?

Aku terdiam sambil menatap Sakura yang sudah masuk ke mobil polisi itu. Masih terlihat jelas olehku Sakura yang sedang berteriak kesakitan di dalam sana. Dia berteriak sampai air matanya keluar deras. Kedua polisi itu langsung mengambil masker untuk menutupi mulut mereka. Katanya, penyakit Chimaera itu bisa menular mudah seperti penyakit TB. Jadi, mungkin para polisi itu takut tertular penyakit itu.

**Sasuke PoV end**

**~…~**

Gadis berambut pink itu menatap dinding hitam dengan banyak coretan tak beraturan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua tangannya dirantai sedang kakinya dipasung dengan kayu kuat agar tidak membuatnya kabur dari penjara mengerikan ini. Dia adalah salah satu dari korban penyebaran virus Chimaera yang dipenjarakan di sel bawah tanah. Virus Chimaera akan berkembang lebih cepat jika terkena cahaya matahari. Jadi, mereka dikurung disini agar perkembangan virus itu melambat. Tapi, jika seperti ini mereka seperti tidak memiliki nyawa tapi masih memilki roh.

Mereka seperti tidak hidup tapi juga seperti tidak mati. Mereka harus menahan rasa sakit yang amat karena virus mematikan itu telah tersebar di dalam tubuh mereka. Mereka menjadi gampang sakit-sakitan, kadar gula darah naik dalam sekejap dan _feses _mereka pun terlihat berwarna tidak normal. Dari 35 orang terinfeksi, lima diantaranya sudah harus menerima nasib dipanggil _Kami-sama._ Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ sudah tidak tega pada mereka yang menahan rasa sakit yang amat, akhirnya _kami_ pun memanggil mereka secara bergantian. Dan Sakura, hanya tinggal menunggu gilirannya.

"Sakura, cobalah makan ini. Ini rasanya sangat manis" Bujuk Sasuke. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengunjungi Sakura, setelah Sakura dibawa ke sel ini, Sasuke selalu rajin menjenguk walau hanya sekali dalam sehari. Pernah juga, ketika ia menjenguk, ia sampai tertidur karena kelelahan bekerja. Karena ia menjenguk Sakura setelah pulang dari kantornya.

"Pergilah" Ujar Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke. Tidak, dia tidak benci dengan Sasuke, sampai dia tidak mau menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Dia hanya takut Sasuke tertular penyakitnya, dia diberitahu oleh para petugas medis kalau dia terkena Chimaera, virus baru yang belum ada obatnya. Saat ini dia hanya diberi vaksin untuk mencegah pertumbuhan virus itu yang tergolong cepat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau habiskan ini semua" Ujar Sasuke. Sejak kapan, pria _stoic _ini menjadi sangat keras kepala. "Aku mohon pergilah, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Carilah gadis lain yang tidak merepotkanmu sepertiku." Sakura meneteskan air matanya lagi.

Sasuke meletakkan nampan berisi buah-buahan yang telah disterilisasi agar Sakura tidak perlu merasa sakit lagi setelah makan sesuatu karena hatinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Itu adalah salah satu efek dari penyebaran virus Chimaera yang sangat mematikan itu. Buktinya, anak dari Menteri pendidikan, Shion meninggal kemarin karena telah terinfeksi virus yang sama seperti Sakura. "Dengar Sakura, aku sudah berjalan melewati seluruh dunia hanya untuk mencari perempuan yang pantas untukku. Dan, kaulah orang itu. Aku tidak mungkin, bisa beralih lagi Sakura." Biarlah saat ini jika ada orang yang melihatnya langsung merasa risih dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi penggombal handal.

Saat ini, pria tampan itu hanya ingin menyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah berpaling dari gadis itu apapun yang terjadi. "Cih, kau itu hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Aku ini seperti bayangan semu untukmu, aku tidak nyata Sasuke_-kun" _Sakura menatap dinding kotor itu sekali lagi, menahan semua linangan air mata yang siap turun dari matanya. Suaranya serak menahan tangis yang sudah meronta ingin keluar. Tapi, sungguh hari ini Sakura ingin terlihat menjadi gadis kuat yang tak gampang menangis, dan hanya kepada Sasuke dia bisa selemah ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menunggumu." Ucapan tegas Sasuke mengawali tangisan lirih Sakura. Untung dia dari tadi tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke, dan dengan begini dia bisa menangis tanpa ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau akan kehilangan segalanya jika ingin menungguku, aku ini perempuan tak berguna. Apa yang kau harapkan dari perempuan sepertiku? Dan, sebentar lagi _kami-sama_ akan memanggilku untuk menghadapnya."

Sasuke tersenyum miris, menatap sebagian wajah Sakura yang terlihat sekali tulang putihnya. Ingin rasanya dia menggantikan posisi Sakura saat ini. Pria raven itu memejamkan matanya rapat sembari menghela nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Jangan begitu, _kaa-san _mu pasti sedih, harusnya kau bertahan untuk membuatnya senang. _Tou-san _mu sekarang sedang sakit, kan?"

"Khh, bukankah lebih baik aku pergi? Dengan begitu _kaa-san _tidak perlu memikirkan banyak hal dan _kaa-san _akan mengurusi _tou-san _dengan maksimal" Sakura ingin sekali sembuh, tapi prosentasinya sangat kecil. Dia berkata seperti itu karena dia begitu takut untuk pergi, dia masih ingin membuat ibunya tersenyum karenanya. Dia ingin merawat ayahnya yang lumpuh sampai sembuh. Dan dia masih ingin bersama Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf tuan Uchiha, waktu kunjungan anda sudah habis" ujar polisi yang menjaga tempat tersebut. Sasuke berdiri menatap atap ruang sempit itu lalu berkata, "Aku mohon bertahanlah sampai mereka mendapat penawarnya, bertahanlah untukku" Pria raven itu lalu keluar dari ruangan pengap dan sempit itu, tubuhnya yang terbalut baju besar itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Memang sesuai dengan peraturan, bahwa setiap pengunjung harus memakai baju ekstra besar yang diklaim bisa menghindarkan tubuh dengan serangan virus Chimaera.

Sakura menangis tersedu, meskipun tulangnya sudah mulai rapuh, hatinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan laju air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk keluar. "Maafkan aku Sasuke_-kun" _

**~yv~**

Dedaunan musim semi sudah mulai mekar, angin sepoi mulai melambai pelan siapapun yang menikmatinya. Banyak para pasangan yang menikmati moment mekarnya bunga Sakura, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Musim semi berarti sudah setengah tahun Sakura menderita, setengah tahun pula dia tidak menengok keadaan cintanya itu. Dia bukannya tidak mau, tapi kesibukannya mulai padat setelah perusahaannya meluncur sebuah produk yang benar-benar langsung melesat di pasaran internasional, dia harus bolak-balik Amerika Jepang untuk meninjau perkembangan produk itu.

Hari ini, dia memacu mobilnya gila-gilaan. Amarahnya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dia harus membuktikan ini nyata atau hanya sekedar bualan. Sesampainya, di rumah mewah milik keluarga Uchiha, dia langsung menyambar pintu masuk dan membantingnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Mikoto bingung. Dia baru saja selesai mengemasi barangnya untuk pergi dari sini. Mikoto terlibat suatu masalah yang cukup besar dan itu telah tercium oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Ini. Bacalah" Perintah Sasuke sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi perintah penangkapan Mikoto, karena ibu dari Sasuke itu mencuri sejumlah virus Chimaera dan menyuntikkannya kepada seorang penduduk sehingga penduduk itu terinfeksi berat virus Chimaera.

Mikoto terbelalak kaget. Kenapa surat ini ada di tangan anaknya? Tubuhnya lemas, dia mencari pegangan untuk duduk tapi tak menemukannya akhirnya dia memilih lantai untuk menjadi sandaran tubuhnya yang terjatuh secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau ini? Kenapa harus Sakura? Kenapa harus kekasihku yang menjadi korban kejahatanmu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Mikoto tersenyum miris, sedangkan Sasuke harus mati-matian menahan air matanya yang harus turun deras.

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu Sasuke, dia gadis kalangan bawah. Kalian berbeda, dan tidak akan bisa bersatu" Mikoto menatap lantai yang sedingin sikapnya saat ini, dia tidak mau melakukan kontak mata dengan Sasuke, dia tidak mau melihat anak lelakinya itu menangis hanya karena seorang gadis kalangan bawah.

"Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang, lebih baik kau berikan Sakura kesembuhan, dan setelah itu kau tidak akan dipenjara" Ucap Sasuke mulai tenang.

"Cih, tak sudi aku memberinya kehidupan. Bahkan, meskipun kau bersujud di kakiku"

Sasuke langsung terjatuh tepat di depan Mikoto yang terduduk. Sasuke bersimpuh didepannya, wanita itu sedikit mendengar isakan lirih Sasuke. "Aku mohon. Aku mohon _kaa-san, _lakukan apapun kepadaku. Aku akan menurutinya, tapi kumohon hiks.. sembuhkan Sakura, dia hidupku _kaa-san,_ dia hidupku"

Mikoto benar-benar tidak tahu kalau anaknya benar-benar mencintai gadis miskin itu, Mikoto tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke berani melepaskan apapun demi Sakura, bahkan jiwanya sekalipun. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum lagi, "Bellerephon adalah pahlawan yang berhasil mengalahkan Chimaera dengan mengendarai Pegasus" Mikoto menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat Sasuke mulai terdiam dari isakannya.

"Para penduduk yang terinfeksi Chimaera saat ini hanya diberi vaksin Pegasus, vaksin itu kami beri nama Pegasus karena fungsinya hanya menghambat perkembangan Chimaera. Sama seperti Pegasus yang hanya menemani Bellerephon, sang pahlawan"

"Apa maksud _kaa-san?" _Tanya Sasuke, otaknya benar-benar tumpul saat ini. Sekarang, dia sedang tidak ingin berfikir, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sakura. Dia ingin memberi kehidupan kedua untuk Sakura, dia ingin bersama dengan Sakura sekali lagi. "Setengah tahun ini, aku memberikannya Chimaera dalam jumlah yang banyak. Dia tidak pernah diberi vaksin Pegasus untuk memperlambat penyebarannya"

Sasuke terdiam, rahangnya mengeras mendengar pengakuan dari Mikoto. "Dan, yang kudengar kedua kakinya sudah lumpuh, kulitnya pucat karena tidak pernah terkena matahari, rambutnya rontok, dan kabar terakhir yang kudengar, matanya sudah buta. Chimaera sudah berhasil membuatnya menderita" Mikoto terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah gadis miskin itu yang semakin hari semakin tirus dan pucat.

Suara mobil polisi yang sudah sampai di rumah kebanggaan Uchiha terdengar oleh Mikoto. Wanita itu akan segera lari ketika suara itu sampai ditelinga Mikoto. Tetapi, tangannya sudah dikunci dengan cengkraman Sasuke. "Berikan Sakura kesembuhan. Dan, kau akan bebas" Ujar Sasuke tegas

"Cih, aku tidak akan memberikan setetes kesembuhan kepada gadis gila itu" Mikoto meludah ke arah samping, dia memberitahukan kepada Sasuke seberapa bencinya dia dengan Sakura.

"KAU YANG GILA" Teriak Sasuke sembari mencengkeram kuat tangan rapuh Mikoto. "Kau yang gila, kaa_-san. _Karena tidak ada ibu yang mau membuat anaknya menderita sepertimu. Kau yang membuat cahayaku redup, karena tidak ada ibu yang mau menghilangkan kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri" Ucapan Sasuke langsung membuat Mikoto terdiam seketika.

.

"Kami dari pihak kepolisian diperintahkan untuk menangkap Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto, dengan vonis bahwa beliau terbukti men-" Keterangan kedua polisi itu langsung dipotong dengan tingkah Sasuke yang langsung memborgol kedua tangan ibunya. Dia tidak mau mendengar lagi alasan kenapa ibunya dicekal.

"Bawa dia dan hukum secepatnya" Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ibunya. Tatapan yang dingin penuh dengan kebencian. Kedua polisi itu langsung membawa Mikoto ikut dengan mereka untuk tinggal di jeruji besi. "Dengar Sasuke, semua yang aku lakukan ini hanya untuk kebaikanmu" Ujar Mikoto sebelum dia dimasukkan ke mobil polisi.

**~SasuSaku~**

Pria raven itu memacu mobilnya cepat, dia sedang menuju bangunan besar putih tempat Bellerephon ada. "Orochimaru, berikan Bellerephon kepadaku" Sasuke berujar setelah sampai di BPG Internasional, tempat kesembuhan Sakura berada.

Orochimaru bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, tapi setelah pria itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi si jangkung langsung mengambil satu kapsul botol Bellerephon.

…×

Nafas Sakura terengah, jantungnya seperti terbakar, matanya yang telah buta yang hanya melihat kegelapan itu mulai gelisah. "Aargh.." Sakura mulai berteriak kesakitan. Chimaera sudah berhasil merenggut semua organnya hanya tinggal otak dan jantungnya yang masih tersisa. Air matanya keluar deras, sakitnya benar-benar seperti dibakar dengan api biru yang benar-benar sangat panas.

…×

Sekarang, yang menjadi fokus Sasuke adalah penjara bawah tanah tempat ditahannya Sakura. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika dia sudah mencapai pintu utama ruang Genetika itu. Pria raven itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya yang sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Sakura hingga tak tahu kalau ada orang yang berjalan didepannya.

**Praang!**

Sasuke terdiam seketika. Satu kapsul botol Bellerephon itu adalah tongkat sihir kesembuhan Sakura. Dia terdiam membisu, nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan, karena sedang menahan amarah yang sangat. Tangannya mengepal dengan mata yang masih setia menatap pecahan botol itu. Banyak orang yang akan menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

…×

Tangan Sakura meraba lantai marmer putih itu. Tubuhnya masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang terjadi karena virus gila itu. "Tuaaan, tolong.. berikan aku sesuntik obat itu. Aku mohon. Aargh, tolong tuan.. hah..hh..hah..hh.." Nafas Sakura benar-benar tersendat. Tangan kurusnya mengetuk pelan pintu kaca yang menjadi rumahnya sekarang.

Dia memang sudah dipindahkan dari ruang gelap dan kusam menjadi ruang bersih penuh dengan cahaya lampu untuk kehangatannya. Sakura dipindahkan setelah ginjal serta paru-arunya sudah digerogoti oleh Chimaera. Bahkan, dia sekarang memakai paru-paru buatan hanya untuk alat pernafasannya.

…×

"Aku minta Bellerephon, lagi" Ucap Sasuke sedikit terbata. Memang tadi akan ada banyak orang yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Tapi, dia tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Dia hanya punya waktu untuk menyembuhkan Sakura. "Tapi, Bellerephon itu adalah yang terakhir" Ucap Kabuto. Sasuke menggeram, "Memang karena siapa kekasihku sampai kesakitan seperti itu?" Ujarnya.

Memang benar, kalau saja Orochimaru tidak membuat penelitian gila itu, kalau saja virus itu tidak termakan oleh Sakura, kalau saja Sakura mau berkata jujur bahwa gadis cantik itu mengidap penyakit aneh kepadanya, dan kalau saja dia tidak terlahir di dalam keluarga Uchiha, ibunya tidak akan membuat Sakura kesakitan seperti itu.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin berteriak marah ketika terungkit lagi alasan kenapa Sakura sampai sekarang tidak juga sembuh. "Cepat, ambilkan lagi" Sasuke menatap Kabuto dengan marah serta nada yang penuh dengan pemaksaan. "Kumohon, tolong aku" ucapan Sasuke mulai melembut. Mata hitamnya mulai berair, Kabuto yang melihatnya langsung berlari menuju ruang penelitian untuk mengambil sebotol Bellerephon terakhir. Sebenarnya, Bellerephon itu untuk dirinya agar dia tidak terkena virus Chimaera. Tapi, ketika dia melihat kesungguhan Sasuke untuk menghadirkan setitik kesembuhan bagi kekasihnya, dia berfikir, Sasuke sangat mencintai gadis itu.

…×

Sakura menarik tubuhnya yang sudah lumpuh sebagian untuk didekapnya. Dia sudah sangat kesakitan, dia sudah tidak mampu lagi berteriak, yang ada hanya air matanya yang terus menerus keluar deras. Menandakan betapa tersiksanya dia kini.

Chimaera menggerogoti jantungnya terlalu semangat, hingga Sakura pun harus menahan rasa terbakar yang sangat. Sebagian Chimaera yang sudah bosan dengan jantung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin melemah, berlari menikmati otak Sakura yang lumayan lezat untuk digerogoti.

Kini, Sakura sedang memohon kepada Chimaera untuk mengasihaninya, dia tidak mau kenangannya bersama kekasihnya yang entah masih mengingatnya atau tidak, hilang seiring dengan semangat Chimaera untuk menggerogoti jiwanya.

Setitik memori indah, terbayang di otak Sakura. Bagaimana pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, bagaimana dinginnya pria itu, bagaimana pria itu menyikapi semua bentuk perhatian Sakura. Itu semua terlihat manis, dalam ingatan Sakura.

"Sa..hh..Sa-Sa-Sa-"

Sakura menangis lagi, kedua matanya kini hanya dapat menatap kegelapan yang abadi. Dia tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah dingin kekasihnya, tidak bisa melihat senyum langka lelakinya, dan dia juga tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaan jikalau dia tetap memaksa diri untuk bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sa-Arrgh.."

Bahkan, sekarang dia tidak bisa memanggil Sasuke tanpa adanya rintihan rasa sakit pada dirinya. Dia terlalu lemah sekarang, tidak ada lagi Sakura pemberani di mata Sasuke yang ada hanya Sakura yang selalu menyusahkan Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Sa-Sa-S-Sa-Sasuke-

Nafasnya terputus, dadanya kembang kempis hanya untuk menarik nafas pelan, kepalanya sangat sakit sekali. Terbayang seorang pria yang selalu ada dihatinya dari dulu hingga sekarang, pria itu sedang sedih dan menangis menatapnya. Tapi, Sakura dalam bayangannya itu tersenyum tulus.

_-K-k-k-hh..-kun, _D-D-Daisuki"

Matanya menutup rapat, hingga nafas yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan itu telah hilang untuk selamanya. _Kami-sama, _kau terlalu baik, kau tidak tega melihat hambamu yang begitu taat kepadamu menangis karena kesakitan. Karena itu, kau ambil dia dan meletakkannya disisimu.

**~…~**

Aku berlari kencang, setelah memarkirkan mobil asal di depan penjara bawah tanah tempat ditahannya Sakura. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang yang melihatku seperti bak dikejar hantu aku tetap melajukan langkahku untuk menemui gadis itu dan menyuntikkan obat ini.

"Apa ini?" Aku bertanya pada semua orang yang sedang mengerumuni tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak bergerak lagi, tanpa mendengar jawaban dari mereka, aku langsung mendekat ke arah Sakura menyentuh helaian rambut yang sangat sedikit itu. "Sakura, bangunlah. Aku sudah membawakan Bellerephon untukmu" Ujarku sambil tersenyum. Kugenggam tangannya tapi yang terasa hanya hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Maaf, tuan Uchiha. Nona Haruno sudah tiada" Ujar salah satu orang yang ada disekitarku dan Sakura. Bagai disambar petir, refleks kuputarkan kepala menatap seseorang yang telah berani berkata seperti itu. "Cih, aku tidak mungkin terlambat" Ujarku sambil berusaha menahan air mata ini.

Tangannya merogoh ke saku kemeja yang kupakai, mengambil sebuah suntikan yang berisi Bellerephon, sebuah cairan yang berwarna merah. "Lihat, jika aku menyuntikkan ini kepadanya, dia pasti akan bangun" puluhan pasang mata menatapku sendu, mereka melihatku seperti aku ini sudah kehilangan sebagian besar jiwaku, dan mereka tebakan mereka benar-benar tepat. Aku akan kehilangan empat pertiga bagian dari jiwaku jika gadis berambut pink ini tidak bangun jua.

Tapi, kenyataan membuatku harus tersadar, dia sudah diambil oleh _kami-sama, _dia sudah menjadi milik _kami-sama _sejak saat ini. Sejak tangan pucatku mengecek denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya yang telah hilang sedari tadi.

Air mataku turun begitu deras, isakan yang kutahan itu malah terdengar sangat kencang, "Hiks. Sakura, Sakura" Aku memanggilnya berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari tubuh dingin yang aku dekap ini. Tanganku dengan gemetar mengelus kepala yang hanya dihiasi sedikit helaian yang kusukai.

"SAKURAA" aku berteriak, mungkin saja teriakan ini bisa membangunkannya. Mungkin, saja aku bisa melihatnya lagi, mungkin saja. Ya, mungkin saja. Mungkin saja kalau Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha. Haruno Sakura pasti akan menjadi milikku secara utuh, dan Sakura tidak perlu seperti ini.

Lalu, sekarang siapa yang akan kusalahkan? Takdir, kah? Atau, _kami-sama, _karena dia telah mengambil Sakura dariku.? Atau aku yang begitu lemah hingga tidak bisa melindungi bidadariku itu?

Aku berteriak marah, rasanya aku adalah orang yang benar-benar bodoh karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Kudekap tubuh itu erat, bahkan aku mencium bau anyir di sekitar tangannya. Sial! Tangannya terluka, terlihat bekas dia memukul sesuatu, atau mungkin dia memukul pintu kaca itu untuk minta bantuan. Berarti, aku sekarang harus menyalahkan para polisi yang tidak mau menolong Sakura.

"Saku, Sakura. Bangunlah, aku ada disini. Hh, a-aku, ki-kita setelah kau sembuh hiks, kita-kita akan-akan-akan hidup bersama, a-aku janji. Tapi, hiks. Buka dulu matamu Saku. Kumohon"

Kudekap erat tubuh dingin itu, dan yang kulihat adalah tubuh kurus Sakura yang sudah ditinggal oleh jiwanya.

"Sakura, hiks.. Sakura, Aku mencintaimu"

Kudekap erat tubuh itu, seakan tak rela jika tubuh indah itu telah pergi jauh meninggalkanku hingga aku pun sulit untuk mengejarnya.

**~Owari~**

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang aku sesali. Sebenarnya, hari itu aku ingin merayakan hari jadi kita, tapi semua mulai samar ketika dua polisi itu menangkapmu. Aku memang bukan seorang puitis yang bisa membuat ribuan kata untukmu. Tapi, perhatianku sudah cukup, kan?

Cinta itu selalu datang dan pergi pada saat yang tidak tepat. Dia datang dengan sejuta senyuman, dia juga pergi dengan milyaran kesedihan. Apa kalian mau meminta salah satu sifat manusia itu hilang?

Tapi percayalah, tuhan mengambil dia dari sisiku karena tuhan begitu sayang kepadanya. Tuhan telah merencanakan yang terbaik untukku, dia telah mengambilnya dan membuatku tersandar bagaimana arti saling percaya itu. Aku tidak bisa lakukan apapun sekarang. Dan, aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun. Karena _kami-sama, _telah membuat sebuah tempat untukku dan dirinya disana. Dan, aku sedang menunggu sekarang. Menunggu waktu, dimana aku dan dia bisa bertemu lagi, dan bersama lagi tanpa ada orang lain.

Yang ada hanya aku dan dia

~Sasuke

**~End~**

**Special buat Ri**_**-chan, **_**Kepala suku Riku, AHR, pokoknya para SOM deh. Mbak Gisc, juga kok. Special for u lho.. Gimana minna? Ancur, ya? Gomenne, kalau kurang baik bahkan sangat tidak baik. Genrenya udh bener, kan?**

**TB: Tubercolusis, (biasa juga disebut TBC)**

**Oke deh, selamat membaca. Sayorana, sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya. Tolong koment fic ane kalau emang bener pantes buat di koment di review. Thanks for read.**

**Last,**

**Mind to Review?**

**Salam, yamanakavidi**

**(Oct, 2014)**


End file.
